A MAGnificent Discussion!
"A MAGnificent Discussion!" is a high quality discussion video for the Prabowo Muhammad team's appearance at the video game and video game music festival MAGFest 2020. It was released during Frozen II takeover, and is presented as a "leak" from Elsa, but not Grinch. Summary Elsa has took over the Prabowo Muhammad channel, during the Feastivus 2019, and after her noted success in leaking Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate roster, she gives to Prabowo Muhammad and his fans giving Ice Bloom during the Ice Bloom and Friends vs. Zomboss Tournament in Arena mode with biggest surprise. In this video, he leaks his first surprise: Prabowo Muhammad is planning a panel, autograph session, and live online Q&A at MAGFest 2020, a four-day video game music extravaganza, January 2nd through 5th. Transcript video opens with a slideshow that takes up the rest of the video, Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game plays at the background, mostly being pictures of Elsa at her projector.Elsa: Hello, fans of Prabowo Muhammad! It's me, Elsa! I've taken over the Prabowo Muhammad channel, and obviously, I'm going to discuss with The Grinch. to the Grinch giving surprise to girl The Grinch is a guy who bring surprises during Feastivus. to Elsa's computer screen, displaying Prabowo Muhammad channel I saw the YouTube channel had a new plant in PvZ 2 is Ice Bloom. I ruined my feature film during Christmas, because there is a warning is... to Frozen II movie poster Frozen II, the movie was beingly about how Elsa surf the ice into Northuldra? to the Frozen II scene of Elsa meets The Nokk Yeah, Elsa surfing with ice into The Nokk, then arrive to Northuldra. to Teen Beach 2 poster Why not like in Teen Beach 2... to Phineas and Isabella surfing the great ball of water ...or in Phineas and Ferb. to Elsa's projector I'm going to pay some of Bowo's biggest surprises while I'm in control here! So, first things first. Bowo was going to reveal this real soon, but I've taken the honors for myself! Prabowo is going back to MAGFest! to MAGFest 2020 logo with date "Jan 2-5" in the style of classic Donkey Kong Country Trilogy In case you're not aware, MAGFest is a four-day video game music extravaganza, taking place just outside of... Washington DC, USA, in National Harbor, Maryland, Jan 2 to 5 at the Evan Almighty's shooting location during a tsunami scene... And Elsa freeze the tsunami wave in Potomac River to save Washington DC. to Elsa's projector again My power have a freeze and Pepsiman spirit. to Pepsi cans Instead of Pepsis, and I have spirit it turns into... to Frozen Mineral Water that made in Indonesia A Frozen Mineral water that drinks everyone. back to Elsa's projector That's all for now. Thank you for watching. Expect more on this channel throughout the month. Happy Holidays! Get Full Version and Main Menu buttons appear and it references to the Trial Version ends in original PC game Plants vs. Zombies Trivia * People involved this video how Elsa gives surprise during the Christmas referencing Olaf's Frozen Adventure. * The thumbnail is Ice Bloom from Plants vs. Zombies 2. External links * http://super.magfest.org Category:Videos Category:Frozen II takeover Category:Prabowo Muhammad